1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure of a power transfer device in combination with a transmission unit in motor vehicles, and more particularly to a support structure of a power transfer device which is arranged in parallel with an internal combustion engine and integrally assembled with a transmission unit secured at one side thereof to the engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In such a support structure as described above, the power transfer device is spaced from the engine a distance. This causes vibration of the power transfer device in operation of the transmission unit and results in the occurrence of unpleasant noises. For the purpose of eliminating such unpleasant noises, the casing of the transmission unit has been connected at a portion thereof to a cylinder block of the engine by means of a stiffener in the form of a rigid bracket. However, the casing of the power transfer device is provided therein with an output gearing for rear-wheel drive which is drivingly connected to rear-wheel axles by way of a propeller shaft. In such an arrangement, the power transfer device is applied with large driving reaction from the rear-wheel axles through the propeller shaft. For this reason, it is required to connect the transfer casing to the cylinder block of the engine so as to enhance the coupling strength between the transmission casing and the transfer casing.